Mi deseo tú
by raquikou
Summary: Mini fic, inspirado por el reto ladies Kou, jedaite/Rei te vi, y me fije a ti, de alguna manera estas en mi mente a cada instante solo deseo volverte a ver, aun no se como me acercare a ti, pero se que eres tú a quien mi corazón esperaba
1. Chapter 1

Mini fic para el reto Navidad, ladies Kou

rei/Jedaite

Mi deseo tú

Todas las mañanas es la misma rutina, solitario deambula por las calles vacías fuma un cigarrillo hasta llegar a la esquina cruza la avenida y se cierra el abrigo llega hasta esa glorieta toma asiento en la roída banca de madera y observa a aquella chica a distancia, la cual como es su costumbre barre las hojas y despide a una alborotada, que como cada mañana pasa a dar un paseo matinal junto a su pequeña hija la cual sonriente se despide de un abrazo y beso a la peli negra.

¿Quien es esta hermosa chica, y por qué razón no puedo dejar de mirarla, quisiera acercarme y decirle algo, pero que podría decirle? ¿De que manera acercarme sin parecer un loco, un acosador, un tonto? Yo que siempre he sido elocuente con las chicas, con mirarla enmudezco, por lo regular ellas vienen corriendo, murmurando sonrosadas, dejan su numero yo nada debo hacer mas que sentarme a esperarlas, pero tú oh tú! Enigmática, atractiva solitaria...tú eres un misterio para mi.Y ahí está de nuevo esa sonrisa que me fascina-suena la alarma de su reloj de pulsera es hora de volver a la ajetreada oficina.

Rei Hino despide a su querida amiga, Serena toma de la mano a la pequeña kousagi, pero se detiene unos cuantos pasos adelante, da la vuelta y pregunta tímidamente- ¿que harás esta Navidad Rei? Ahora que tu abuelo en paz descanse no esta, no crees que seria lindo si nos acompañas como en los viejos tiempos, es decir a Seiya le encantara la idea, podremos reunirnos...

Rei sonríe,sabia que de nuevo insistiría- no te darás por vencida, verdad? Pero sabes bien que no me sentiré augusto entre tantos tortolitos eso me incomodaría, una soltera como yo debería estar en un antro festejando alocadamente, ya sabes ahora que puedo- guiñe un ojo mientras detrás de ella se escucha una sonora carcajada- oh si, esa voz me agrada, creí que me tomaría mas tiempo convencerte pero veo que al fin lo entiendes Rei querida! Jo jojojo el espíritu navideño por fin ha entrado en tí- Mina yace con la mano levantada en posición de triunfo sus ojos despiden un brillo especial.

Serena sonríe, mientras Rei la mira desconcertada - ¿de donde saliste? Solo bromeaba- un auto pasa frente a ellas en ese momento a una velocidad moderada, reconoce al conductor, le ha visto ya en varias ocasiones, un apuesto rubio le dirige una mirada, Rei yace sonrojada no por las locuras de sus amigas a las que ya esta acostumbrada, si no por que su corazón de alguna manera late mas fuerte cuanto ese vehículo pasa cerca de ella- juraría, que no es coincidencia, juraría haberle visto pasar antes aveces pienso que pasa lento solo para verme a mi, es vanidad, o este deseo tonto de sentirme amada- murmura para si en voz baja.

No permitiré mas pretextos, deja de hacerte la loca ya es hora de que comiences a vivir, no por que tu ex ese tal Nicolás te halla abandonado te vas a quedar sola a vestir santos, si tu abuelo que en paz descanse viviera te correría a patadas para que salieras a divertirte- soltó aquellas palabras sin pensarlo siquiera Mina estaba decidida a distraer a su amiga- somos las únicas solteras y eso es injusto cuando somos las mas bonitas como es posible que la fea de serena- no termino la frase puesto que Serena ya le había dado un gran pellizco- ¡fea¡ Seiya no opina lo mismo- le enseño la lengua mientras Kousagi reía a carcajadas.

Que escándalo es este- aquella voz les hizo volver la mirada- valla veo que se pusieron de acuerdo sin mi, estoy herida- Lita se llevo la mano al rostro fingiendo estar molesta- le daré estos postres a mi novio- postres la palabra mágica, serena dio un salto enorme, sus ojos brillaban como los de la pequeña Kousagi, ambas yacían abrazando a Lita- vamos si le das todo eso a Neflyte terminara siendo una bola enorme y poco atractiva no quieres eso deja que yo lo salve.

Rei dio un vistazo al montón de hojas que había juntado y que poco a poco comenzaban a esparcise a causa del frío viento, un abrazo encuentro casual se había convertido en una reunión, como en los viejos tiempos murmuro- y si vamos adentro?

- Reidate-

Llegas tarde- exclamo aquel castaño-¿tráfico, otro clan de estudiantes acosadoras que trataron de obtener tu numero, la loca de esmeralda se te atravesó en el camino pidiéndote ayuda con ciertos asuntos que de alguna manera terminarán en su departamento?- murmuro Neflyte con algo de ironía.

Se recargo en su cómoda silla, ignorando los comentarios de su amigo, encendió el ordenador- no bromees, no iría con esa molesta mujer, ni aunque me pagase por ello, ahora choquemos la productividad, ¿qué tal van los últimos modelos, están listos ya?

Trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo, parece que no tienes una vida fuera de esta oficina, Jedaite comienzo a sospechar que eres un robot- le extendió aquellos papeles, mientras que el rubio sonreía- los modelos 2mv8 y zq38 están retrasados, al parecer el área de moldeo tiene problemas con el diseño, hemos recibido quejas, sobre el material al aparecer no es muy maleable y se agrieta al momento de ensamblarlo.

-No lo están haciendo de acuerdo a las indicaciones, en los planos los prototipos no presentaron ningún problema, yo mismo lo he verificado- aquel peli negro yacía ante ambos, -Seiya Kou, tu eres el que los diseño no es así- exclamo con un tono de disgusto jedaite mientras se incorporaba lentamente- tus diseños son muy estéticos pero poco viables quizá deberías darte una vuelta por el área de moldeo para que te des una idea.

O quizás deberían capacitar mejor al personal, se nota que no saben leer un simple plano- el ambiente se había tornado pesado, las miradas de ambos soltaban chispas Neflyte sentía que debía intervenir, aunque ambos eran sus amigos y le costaba tomar partido- hey, tranquilos hagamos pruebas para encontrar el problema

Me parece bien- exclamaron ambos, Seiya dejo sus papeles sobre el escritorio de Neflyte -son los nuevos planos para qué siguiente prototipo de exhibidor, revísalos por favor- dirigió una mirada retadora al rubio- si tu los apruebas, con eso es suficiente- la tensión había aumentado- es lo ultimo no quiero dejar pendientes para Navidad sabes que tomare mis vacaciones para estar con mi familia.

(Perezoso, Navidad es el pretexto más tonto, detesto a la gente que deja inconcluso su trabajo por esas tonterías, que se puede esperar de un irresponsable así) pensó Jedaite mientras realizaba el papeleo (bonito si, pero inútil no le veo lo funcional) aquel apuesto rubio distrajo su mirada hacia la ventana, ese extraño sentimiento de nuevo se apoderaba de su ser aquella peli negra, esbelta hermosa y encantadora, la sonrisa de esa mañana que se dibujo en su rostro le había llegado a la memoria como un flechazo ( ¿por que pienso en ella, en un momento así, debería concentrarme en el trabajo pero esta en mi mente ahora, y por alguna razón quisiera saber que hará ella en Navidad?)

Seiya se aleja con su despedida de siempre hace en la puerta co el brazo levantado- te veré después Neflyte, por cierto, ¿le has comentado ya a Lita lo de la cena, apuesto a que se alegrará tanto como mi Bombón...no ha dejado de reprocharme el no haberlo hecho antes, incluso me ha dicho que invitaría a todas las chicas, nos harán falta solteros- guiño un ojo- deberías invitar a un amigo también- haciendo muecas, señala juguetonamente a Jedaite- quizá así se le quite lo amargado- murmura, alejándose.

Claro Lita esta mas que puesta, con la condición de ser ella quien prepare la cena no quiere intoxicarse con la comida de tu esposa-sonríe Neflyte- no es mala idea... No es mala idea se queda pensando, mientras ve como el peli negro se aleja, y le sorprende que el rubio no respondiese a los comentarios de este, como si estuviera ausente-lleva semanas así, en vez de almorzar juntos prefiere salir solo y regresa distraído, se queda embobado en la ventana suspirando...que habrá en su mente

¶ nota Reidate fusión de los personajes principales Rei y Jedaite, es como el indicador de cambio de escena espero les guste..


	2. Capitulo 2

Es tarde de nuevo- exclama aquella despistada rubia que se levanta presurosa, y se despide de sus queridas amigas- olvide que esta tarde comeríamos juntos Seiya debe estar por salir de la oficina, culpo a Lita por tan deliciosos postres- la castaña ríe a carcajadas mientras se levanta tomando de la mano a la pequeña Kousagi.

Bueno y así como de costumbre esta reunión se da por terminada- exclama Mina un poco decepcionada- y todavía no tocábamos los temas más importantes- Rei yace ahora en la puerta lista para despedir a sus queridas amigas- que remedio habrá que posponerlo como de costumbre aunque esta vez no aceptare que le den mas largas a nuestras reuniones, que no puedo por que debo llevar a kousagi al medico, que Lita debe ir a casa de sus suegros por que pronto se casara o como Amy ni sus luces con eso de su embarazo ni se deja ver...

Sabes Mina tienes mucha razón y aprovechando seria lindó reunirnos en Navidad y como bien lo dices no se aceptan pretextos- dice maliciosamente serena mientras que dirige su mirada a la peli negra quien ya esta negando con la cabeza- seguro Neflyte invitara a unos amigos, ya Seiya debe haberle comentado

Que bien-da saltos de alegría- carne fresca-exclama Mina mientras juguetea con su cabello, a lo que Rei suelta una enorme carcajada que bien podría escucharse por toda la gran casona-acaso ya olvidaste los últimos chicos, que Serena te presento, ese tal ojo de halcón vale olvide su nombre pero así se hacia llamar, termino dándonos consejos de belleza y haciéndonos manicura, bueno que eso si tiene buen gusto olvidaste su colección de zapatos y bolsos,

Bha¡- ya lo recorde es una pena por que estaba guapísimo-alzo la voz dirigiéndose a Serena-Rei tiene razón tu eres una pésima celestina no pienso pasar otra cita igual...así que no cuenten con mi persona Chao las amo¡- yacía a unos pasos de la puerta haciendo un guiño- la diosa del amor estará muy...

Lita contoneaba una fotografía que recién había sacado de su bolso, la acerco a la cara de mina, casi tan cerca de su rostro que esta tuvo que retroceder unos pasos para poder observarla, una sonrisa juguetona se formó en el rostro de la castaña quien yacía dandole un codazo a Serena ( mira esto) le murmuro- El es kunzite amigo de Neflyte y créeme no se parece en nada a ojo de halcón, y mencione ya que es soltero?- alzo la ceja mientras que Mina observaba detenidamente la foto aquella- me has convencido Lita aque hora nos vemos¡

Eres un caso perdido Mina- soltó algo decepcionada Rei-pero a mi no han de convencerme-gruño mientras se cruzaba de brazos- saben que no estoy para decepciones, y no me gusta perder mi tiempo con esas tonterías, además Navidad es mas que ver a unos tortolitos derramando miel, deberían considerarlo, espiritualmente y no como algo tan trivial, en ese caso llámenle catorce de febrero en invierno o que se yo- ya todas yacían cabizbajas. Rei tenía razón habían olvidado el verdadero sentido de la Navidad- ni por que es la primera Navidad que la pequeña kousagi pasara consiente de ello, se esfuerzan un poco, los adultos le roban la magia a algo tan especial es por eso que prefiero no ir a ese tipo de reuniones...

Vale, vale... Tienes razón- y lo sentimos murmuro Serena- ¿no sería lindo que tu nos ayudases a preparar una verdadera Navidad! Ya sabes podríamos realizar una posada, invitar a los niños del vecindario, hacer unas hermosas piñatas...-los ojos de kousagi comenzaron a brillar, su rostro esbozo la mas dulce y bella sonrisa que serena jamás hubiese visto- sii... Una piñata- dio un tirón al vestido de Rei, mientras elevaba sus ojos hacia esta, suplicante- me gustaría, verlo por favor tía Rei- la pequeña kousagi le llama a todas por tía como señal de afecto.

Como resistirse a esos encantadores ojos, y a esa pequeña damita que le robase el corazón, Rei sintió un nudo en la garganta- esta bien lo haré les ayudare a organizar la mas hermosa posada, pero no quiero esos jueguitos de celestinas entendieron- aseveró la peli negra mientras todas asentían emocionadas, no era eso lo que esperaban pero sin duda era el primer paso para sacar a Rei de su solitaria rutina.

Reidate

Es tarde y ni sus luces de Bombón, seguro lo ha olvidado- sonrío, bien habrá que salir a buscarla- el peli negro se dirige al estacionamiento detrás de él se encuentran Neflyte y Jedaite discutiendo- te he dicho que no me insistas tengo montones de pendientes, y no pienso tomarme el día, por ningún motivo y menos para ir a casa de ese tipo tan irresponsable, debió safarsete un tornillo como para concebir tal idea.

Pero si es en la noche no tienes ningún pretexto, además no es tanto trabajo y ya te he dicho que Seiya no es tan desagradable una vez que lo conoces, no das oportunidad a otras personas de entrar a tu circulo sigue así y te quedaras solo, además hasta kunzite con todo y su mal genio ha aceptado la invitación-jedaite escucha con una clara mueca de fastidio a distancia observa una escena que captura su atención, sabe que ha visto a esa chica en algún otro lado.

Serena desciende del auto de su amiga, suspira aliviada al notar que Seiya aun no ha salido del estacionamiento, este la observa sonriente- de nuevo tarde mi bombón- kousagi corre a los brazos de su padre, jedaite reconoce a aquella pequeña, sabe que la ha visto tras cada mañana- que kunzite acepte una invitación, no significa que haré lo mismo, además la única razón por la que empezó a agradarte ese sujeto, fue por su amiga tu novia, el fue quien te la presento y dudo que algo así ocurra...de

Rei Hino desciende a despedirse de su amiga- de nuevo la que mucho se despide pocas ganas tiene de irse tuve que traerla hasta acá para deshacerme de ella- exclama mientras que serena hace su típica mueca de descontento ( que mala) Seiya asiente- no te preocupes así es ella mira que dejarme colgado, ¿donde quedo aquel amor?

Ya pues con los melodramas- le da una palmada en la espalda pero con su fuerza pareciera un puñetazo, Seiya vuelve el rostro sorprendido, la castaña hace señas a Neflyte al percatarse de su presencia este le saluda a distancia, vuelve la mirada al enmudecido rubio, quien no da crédito a lo que sus ojos observan,ahí esta ella tan cerca, tan lejos. El rubio es invadido por un ligero temblor, su corazón se acelera, Neflyte camina ahora hacia donde su novia le espera.

Jedaite permanece pensativo, Neflyte hace un último intento- entonces iras?- su mirada se desvía a las chicas, a Seiya, a la hermosa peli negra- iré sin duda- murmura. El castaño no sabe que ha ocurrido, pero ha logrado su objetivo jedaite se despide a distancia, ahora aquello que le fastidiaba, es algo que anhela.

Rei, siente un vuelco en el corazón,esa extraña sensación de nuevo se hace presente, pero no es algo malo lo que el viento augura, lo sabe pero no tiene idea de como explicarlo- bueno me marcho dejo a los tortolitos- sonríe mientras que Lita yace ahora al lado de su amado- Neflyte mucho gusto- saluda, Rei devuelve el saludo- si ya me han hablado de ti, Rei Hino para servirte.

Todo ha sido tan rápido, quizás debí quedarme, pero no soy amigo de Seiya, y sin embargo estoy considerando ir a esa cena, bueno que pasa conmigo es ella, es su rostro es, esa energía que despide, es el hecho de que estoy enloqueciendo, y ella aun ni imagina mi existencia, aveces no entiendo que pasa conmigo, es como si estuviese hechizado, como si ella fuese un gran magnetó que me atrae sin poder hacer resistencia yo solo una moneda perdida rondando por las calles sin valor sin brillo pero ella me llama, sin saberlo, me atrapa en su campo y he de ir, ya no puedo retrasarlo, es como un obsequio inesperado y me siento entusiasmado, aunque no se si tengo oportunidad.

Reidate

Que los planes han cambiado, debiste decirme antes ya había convencido a mis amigos ahora si les digo que es una posada y no una cena no bueno, me harán papilla- Lita le da una ligera palmada en la pierna- tampoco es el fin del mundo los niños duermen temprano tendremos nuestra cena una vez pasado el huracán de golosinas, además conseguimos que Rei aceptara no podemos dar marcha atrás no sabes lo mucho que nos costo convencerla, ha estado tan desanimada estos últimos años que por poco nos damos por vencida, desde que perdió a su abuelo y luego todo eso del loco ese de su ex bueno pensamos que valía la pena intentarlo.

Se como te sientes- asiente Neflyte- he pasado por eso también aveces quisiera dañar a todos aquellos que osan lastimar a quienes estimó, pero eso que remediaría? También había conseguido algo similar con uno de ellos y siento que en cuanto sepa el nuevo plan todo se irá por la borda.

Aveces es bueno conectar con tu niño interior, seguro estos nuevos preparativos ayudaran a que nuestros amigos olviden esa amargura, ya lo veras pondré todo mi empeño- Lita yace en pose de victoria, de nuevo Neflyte se repite esas palabras ( podría funcionar)

Reidate

Ha sido un ir y venir, subir y bajar, todo un ajetreo, pero sin duda he disfrutado estos preparativos, pareciera que no tengo tiempo para mi con tanto por hacer, pero la pequeña kousagi lo vale, suspira, algún día yo podré cuidar así de mi pequeña, su mirada se fija en el enorme árbol navideño cubierto de luces y esferas, al menos este año no estoy en casa lamentándome, sonríe, ojalá tuviera la suerte de Serena un chico que con solo mirarme quedase prendido de mi, que no me engañase ni tratara de quedarse conmigo solo por mi herencia, lagrimas escapan de sus hermosos ojos...y que yo no descubriera la verdad en vísperas de Navidad con mi abuelo enfermo y los preparativos de lo que sería una hermosa boda, y esa mujer... Esa des... Esa tipa acosándome publicando... Bah... Tonterías, sacude la cabeza esa pesadilla ya ha terminado y no pienso volver a pasar por algo así.

Seca sus lagrimas, y continúa avanzando, será mejor concentrarme en los preparativos, no hay por que pensar tonterias

a distancia una mujer la observa con mirada maliciosa , así que saliste de la cueva que bien diviértete por ahora

coinuara


	3. Chapter 3

Luz tenue de vela, Que ilumina el sendero, calienta la palma de mi mano y por alguna razón ese bailoteo me brinda paz, cánticos y risas de los pequeños hemos llegado ya, todos rodeando aquellos portones ahora inicia la linda posada. Kousagi toma mi mano, me mira entusiasmada a distancia los mayores recelosos nos observan hoy no hay cabida para rumores tontos, hoy celebramos todo está preparado Serena titubea un poco al abrir los portones y Seiya nos recibe con sonrisas y bolsas de celofán ahí van la pequeña kousagi y chibi-chibi corriendo para hacer fila en la repartición del ponche, pronto quebraran la piñata y como un sueño efímero todo terminara pero por ahora vamos a celebrar

Mina le da un codazo a Rei- estoy segura de que hoy algo mágico ocurrirá lo siento en el aire, el amor se siente esta buscándote- le murmuro a esta mientras que Rei solo le extendió un lazo y una piñata de siete picos adornada con papeles de colores brillantes- deja de decir locuras Mina y ayuda a poner la piñata- un gesto de enfado se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia que señaló descuidadamente a ningún punto en especifico- el amor de tu vida podría estar por allá, y tu solo piensas en piñatas- después su mirada se fijo en aquel alto y varonil peli plateado que conversaba con Lita, alzo las cejas e inició la marcha ruborizada- le pediré al amigo de Lita que me ayude...

Loca!- grita Rei y aquel grito se pierde entre tantas voces-Niños y ponche esto no es lo que esperaba-suelta un poco fastidiado Jedaite- pero debo reconocer que esta delicioso, y que ha pasado con la cena- murmura impaciente mientras observa a las chicas atender a los pequeños, Rei sonríe ampliamente mientras esas delicadas niñas corren de un lado a otro entusiasmadas.

En cuanto termine la piñata todo terminara y tendremos nuestra prometida cena, deberías de ser como Kunzite míralo allá ayudando a Mina a colgar la piñata, en vez de quejarte disfruta, ya no recuerdas cuando éramos niños y gustábamos de quebrarlas a palos- Neflyte sonrió en ese momento - eran de barro y casi terminábamos descalabrados pero sin duda era la mejor parte de todo.

Lo era- arrojó el vaso de de plástico al contenedor de basura, y dirigió sus pasos hacia donde las chicas se encontraban dejando a Neflyte con la palabra en la boca, esquivo un grupo de mujeres que se encontraban a medio patio murmurando, y sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba se detuvo frente a Rei para extender su mano y por fin presentarse ante ella, esta yacía vendando los ojos de la pequeña Kousagi, volvió su rostro para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa de Jedaite- hola puedo ayudarte?

Oh no descuida tenemos todo bajo control- respondió la peli negra mientras que conducía a kousagi a unos pasos de la piñata- lista ahora te daré unas vueltas-le susurro, los niños iniciaron los cánticos, Jedaite no se movió de su sitio, observó como la pequeña daba sus primeros golpes al aire, como las sonrisas se dibujaban en los rostros de los pequeños, como si se tratase de magia la atmósfera se había llenado de alegría, sonrisas en todos los rostros que veía tanto de adultos como de niños el tiempo se congelo por unos instantes.

Rei ya estaba a su lado cuando este volvió la mirada- si quieres encontrar el espíritu de la Navidad, solo contempla el rostro de un niño, su calidez, su inocencia, la alegría en su rostro por cosas tan sencillas que a los adultos nos parecen bobas, pero para ellos es todo-sonrío mientras bebía ponche y sus mejillas se encendían- nadie debería olvidar eso.

Bellas palabras, que pierden su significado al salir de tus labios- aquella molesta voz, le hizo palidecer, Rei quedo helada, mientras que Jedaite se daba vuelta para encontrarse con una alta y delgada mujer de cabello verde y largo hasta la cintura- no me presentas a tu amiguito?- esmeralda dibujo su cínica sonrisa-es una linda posada, me extrañaba ver abiertos los portones de esta vieja casona después de tanto tiempo eso llamo mi atención, por lo visto ya lo superaste.

Rei se mordió los labios, sus uñas se enterraban en el vaso que sostenía y un leve temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no era el frío, mas bien rabia. Jedaite se percató de inmediato de lo incomoda que la peli negra se sentía paso su brazo por encima del hombro de Rei atrayéndola hacia el, mientras esta desconcertada dejaba caer el vaso, la abrazo cálidamente y el temblor desapareció, sin dejar de abrazar a la peli negra extendió su brazo para presentarse- mi nombre es Jedaite señorita no quisiera ser grosero pero tenemos que irnos- camino al lado de aquel rubio desconcertada, mientras que esmeralda hacia una pataleta y se alejaba echando humo, Rei sonrió aliviada.

Parece que hay personas a las que les encanta fastidiar no se detienen ni por que es noche buena- sonrío Jedaite mientras que Rei se separaba lentamente de el, se habían alejado lo suficiente, las voces de los invitados eran apenas murmullos- entonces en que estábamos?

(Ignorar a Esmeralda así, debió ser un golpe bajo para su enorme ego) pensó Rei y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa del rubio, esa sensación como si alguien oprimiera su corazón, y de pronto recordó ese rostro tan atractivo sin duda era el mismo de aquel vehículo que cada mañana cruzaba frente a su hogar- estoy segura de que esta no es la primera vez que te veo- piensa.

/Redaite/:/:::::

Una y otra vez golpea los enormes portones- pero que tipo tan antipático, quien se cree ignorarme así, si apenas iniciaba quería fastidiarle la fiestecita y al final soy yo la que termino fastidiada y en que momento se consiguió un chico tan apuesto, ella tan antipática y poco sociable si ya no salía ni a que le diera la luz y ahora esto la detesto!- Esmeralda tomo su móvil mientras que veía a distancia como la celebración se desarrollaba en armonía- pero no se quedara así, le arruinare la noche ya lo vera.

Nicolás luce fastidiado llega al portón observa a distancia a aquella peli verde, suspira- al parecer no le resulto su tontería- aliviado se acerca a esta tomándola por el brazo, Esmeralda deja caer el movil- valla hasta que llegas anda recoge mi teléfono y vamos adentro- con tono autoritario como siempre e inicia la marcha de vuelta a la celebración

En primer lugar no deberíamos estar aquí- responde el de brazos cruzados- levanta tu el teléfono y vámonos de aquí ya hemos causado suficiente daño, y no pienso ser partícipe de tus tonterías ya no mas- la peli verde se encuentra ahora helada, ante esa respuesta por lo regular el siempre hacia todo lo que ella le pedía- no digas tonterías tú Nicolás sabes que es una posada todos son bienvenidos!

Todos excepto nosotros, no vienes en plan de convivir si no de fastidiar, Rei no te ha hecho nada ya ganaste, no estamos màs juntos por ti, por que venir a restregárselo no seas infantil

Ella siempre lo ha tenido todo en el colegio, los chicos la seguían, todas las chicas querían que les aconsejara sobre su fortuna, y luego la herencia de su abuelo y a tí y que tiene ella de especial? Nada!- da una pataleta cual niña pequeña- siempre le sonríe la fortuna...

Si y por eso tenias que acosarla, de esa manera- suelta Nicolás con un tono de desprecio

Vamos te encanto- sonríe maliciosa- aquella noche no vi que te quejaras, engañaste a tu novia conmigo aun cuando ya habían anunciado su compromiso y fijado la fecha de la boda, incluso ahora estas conmigo, no finjas ser la víctima no la amabas le hice un favor al hablarle de lo nuestro

E insistir, cada noche por que no veías que rompiera el compromiso y enviarle fotos y demás e humillarla día tras día - la tomo con brusquedad alejándola de la casona y dirigiéndose hacia donde había estacionado el auto- vamos Nicolás ella no tenía dignidad debió mandarte al diablo a la primera cualquier chica que se respeta lo habría hecho

No lo hizo por que su abuelo estaba enfermo de gravedad y no quería darle un disgusto- soltó con tono severo- ahora lo comprendo, pero ya es tarde, tal vez no puedo reparar el daño que le hicimos pero si puedo impedir que sigas hacié logro sacarse en ese momento, jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo, le costaba reconocer a aquel chico- por favor! No seas hipócrita, a que viene todo esto? En dado caso por que no interviniste en su momento como bien dices ya es tarde...

Talvez ella nunca me perdonara, pero no empañaras esta fecha ni ninguna otra con tus estupideces, ya te permiti hacer bastante, deberías darte por satisfecha, ya estoy contigo y aún así no eres feliz y ella no es la causa de tu desdicha eres tú quien no te permites ser feliz siempre comparándote con ella aun cuando Rei no ha actuado ni una vez en contra tuya ni siquiera para defenderse de tí, ya estoy cansado de que me arrastres, solo quiero ser feliz y dejar el pasado atrás y encontrar el perdón algún día si eso es posible-subió a su vehículo, mientras que bajaba el vidrio de su ventanilla sentenció- tienes dos opciones seguir con tus estupideces o venir conmigo no insistiré de nuevo.

Esmeralda guardo silencio, los ojos de Nicolás mostraban una gran determinación, titubeo unos instantes, sintió rabia y desconcierto, miró hacia los portones las personas comenzaban a salir la posada había terminado, una niña paso a su costado llevando en sus manos una bolsa de celofán llena de golosinas, esa pequeña pelirroja hija de la mano de una hermosa mujer que a la vez tomaba del brazo a un apuesto caballero de pelo negro vestido de esmoquin algo exagerado para la ocasión, aquellos rostros sonrientes, hicieron evidente ese vacío en su pecho- no es que la odie, la envidio, ella siempre solitaria en que momento se rodeó de amigos? Que brujería obro para que la calidez entrara a su vida así tan repentinamente rodeada de amigas sonrientes, apunto de casarse, y yo sola siempre sola quise arrebatarle todo pero aun sola tenía el valor y la calidez para sonreír, estaba en paz y yo teniéndote aun no tengo La Paz...por que lo que busco no esta en tí, la felicidad que quiero no podré arrebatarla de tus manos por que?- lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

El motor del auto, le vuelve de sus pensamientos, Nicolás sube la ventanilla y se dispone conducir, Esmeralda corre a detenerle, esta vez du rostro no luce imponente, mas bien suplicante, este sonríe satisfecho, ella sube al auto aun aturdida- la respuesta no esta en tí, tal vez solo deba vivir y dejarte vivir...dejarte ser...dejarme ser feliz.

/Redaite/

Típico, cuando comienza la hora de levantar el desastre Rei se desaparece mágicamente ya saben como es esto- Lita jalonea las orejas de Mina mientras que Kunzite las observa divertido- Mina no seas exagerada, por lo regular tu eres la que se pierde para no ayudar me extraña que estés aun aquí!- Mina se ruboriza mientras una picara sonrisa escapa de su bello rostro( si supieras que estoy aquí solo por ese bombozote) y clava su mirada en Kunzite.

Chicas ya esta todo listo! Quieren venir esta helando afuera- les llama Amy mientras que Serena observa a Seiya subir las escaleras con la pequeña kousagi en brazos- quedo rendida, estuvo todo el día jugando con chibi-chibi que tiernas! Por cierto donde esta Rei?

Bueno yo no encuentro a Jedaite- exclama aquel castaño mientras que las chicas le miran algo confundidas- tal vez estén juntos ahora- dice en tono de broma, mientras que Amy, ySerena ríen- si claro sobretodo nuestra Rei, ya intercambiaron números y se dieron likes en fb- haciendo gestos Serena se aleja- ojalá así fuera- exclama la rubia, mientras que sale al encuentro de Lita anda adentro que tu eres quien debe organizar la cena después deja que estos dos busquen a los desaparecidos, bueno- balbucea un poco mientras que guiñe un ojo- mientras que no terminen perdidos también.

Mina eleva su brazo extendiendo la palma de su mano- los encontraremos¡- Kunzite permanece sonrojado, ahora la alocada rubia le toma por el brazo mientras se acerca más a este- vamos¡

Todo el patio yace a una tenue luz, hay neblina y la temperatura baja aun mas, Rei se frota las manos, sus mejillas rojas como tomates hacen contraste con su pálido rostro, Jedaite se quita los guantes y se los extiende a la peli negra- debes estar congelándote, úsalos- ella solo asiente mientras que le mira fijamente, (no hace más de una hora que estamos aquí y apesar de que apenas le conozco, no siento deseos de alejarme de el, esta sensación, este anhelo loco, esas tontas palabras de Mina que no dejan de darle vuelta a mi cabeza) se coloca aquellos guantes que aún conservan el calor de aquel rubio, sus dedos llenan apenas la mitad de estos, sonríe al ver sus manos nadando en aquellos inmensos guantes.

Tienes unas manos muy finas- entrelaza sus manos a las de ella, Rei murmura ruborizada- ahora tú te congelaras- el sonríe, sin soltar las manos de la peli negra- lo importante es que tu estés bien- no quiero volver a casa, piensa la peli negra, me gustaría congelar este momento, aunque hemos estado hablando de todo y nada me rehuso volver ahora.

Esa voz, tan familiar, se acerca más y más ella sabe muy bien de quien se trata, tarda en reaccionar, Mina y Kunzite ya están detrás de ellos- ajam!- exclama la rubia, mientras le pica las costillas a Rei, quien aún sigue tomada de las manos por Jedaite- y yo preocupada¡- murmura, mientras la peli negra apenada da un salto apartándose del rubio.

Nos enviaron, por ustedes, pero podemos decir que no los encontramos si ustedes quieren, traviesos!- suelta entusiasmada la rubia mientras que Jedaite se ruboriza, llevando sus manos a su abrigo ( tenía que llegar, justo cuando el ambiente se ponía interesante rubia cabeza dura) el peli plateado toma por la cintura a Mina haciendo que esta se estremezca al contacto y queda enmudecida por unos instantes- o podrías dejar de incomodarlos y dar media vuelta, andando Mina veamos en que ayudamos para la cena- la rubia tartamudea un poco aun asombrada por repentino contacto de Kunzite- pe.. Pe..pero- el coloca un dedo sobre sus labios, le hace un guiño y la aleja, delicadamente- andando dulzura...

Valla la diosa del amor, Ha enmudecido al contacto de un apuesto chico, quien lo diría! Alguien por fin domo a la indomable, allá va tímida y desconcertada, lo que las chicas darían por ver a estas- piensa Rei mientras que los ve alejarse, y Jedaite inicia la marcha- andando no les hagamos esperar o enviarán a más a buscarnos además no deseo que te congeles mas.

Rei sonríe, camina a su costado, su corazón late desenfrenado,

Continuará jojojo el tiempo corre!

Pero no es fácil escribir del móvil más si se cierra a cada rato maldita pobreza,

Nota

Chibi-chibi hija de kakyu y Mamoru raro lose!

Gracias x su atención!


	4. Chapter 4

Rei, querida y que paso con ese chico guapo dime anda y yo te cuento de Kunzite, es un atrevido, pero debo admitir que me ha encantado que en esta ocasión fuese el chico quien tomase la iniciativa y no yo- Mina se lleva las manos al rostro sonrojada

Mientras que Rei barre las hojas como cada mañana, revisa su reloj de pulsera observa hacia la calle, pero esta vez ningún auto cruza, suspira, ningún presentimiento nada- que quieres que te diga, no lo viste nada paso el solo quería ser amable eso es todo, no lo he visto de nuevo y dudo volver a verlo- da un fuerte tirón a la escoba la cual esparce las hojas con fuerza ante los atónitos ojos de la rubia, los ojos de Rei se cristalizan - por un momento creí, que tonta!

Pues se veía interesado en ti, y yo no me equivoco- soltó Mina mientras se levantaba de un salto de aquella banca, -además por que otro motivo pasaría por enfrente de tu casa a baja velocidad, y por que razón te observaría desde aquella banca mientras tu barrías las hojas y charlabas con Serena esta claro que le gustas y que el tonto no sabia como cruzarse en tu camino pero si lo vuelvo a ver...- dio unas pataletas al aire, mientras la peli negra le miraba boquiabierta.

Ya basta! De tantas locuras, de donde sacas todo eso que dices? No tiene sentido en absoluto! Imaginas cosas, vez parejas donde quiera y es tonto!- gritó Rei mientras la voz se le iba quebrando poco a poco- es producto de la imaginación esas cosas no pasan- abrazo la escoba, recargándose en esta- esas cosas no pasan- dijo casi sin aliento.

Mina la miro enternecida, se acercó a esta mientras que Rei mantenía la mirada baja contemplando las hojas que de nuevo había esparcido, la rubia acaricio los cabellos de su amiga, secando aquella lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos- tontita! Claro que pasan, pero debes tener fe en ello, que es lo que mas anhelas? No me lo digas solo cree que así será, yo se que lo vi, se que el te miraba y en sus ojos vi que el deseaba acercarse a ti. No dije nada por que se como reaccionarias, estaba ahí en esa banca fumando un cigarro, y yo cruze por ahí quería coquetearle pues es muy guapo- Rei elevó la mirada a los ojos de la rubia que destilaban sinceridad, una risa escapo de su rostro- no te rías! Deberás lo vi, después note que sus ojos estaban clavados en ti, y mira si el mundo es pequeño en la posada lo vi a tu lado y me dije Mina este chico es para mi querida Rei, es el destino y no hay nada que pueda impedirlo...

Rei rodeo con sus brazos a Mina con voz baja murmuro- deveras lo crees así- esta solo correspondió al abrazo, asintió levemente- se que así es sus caminos se encontraran de nuevo, no sufras! Ya has llorado bastante, yo se que ahora solo te toca ser feliz, quizá el aun no esta listo, pero lo estará y cuando lo este vendrás a decirme tenías razón y yo te diré como siempre, que por eso soy la diosa del amor- ambas se separaron muertas de risa.

Reidate/::/

Has estado muy extraño estos días, no pareces tú, ya ni siquiera peleas con los diseños de Seiya Kou, no me has cuestionado nada, apenas te reconozco- le dio una palmada al rubio quien yacía pensativo frente al ordenador, por cierto oí rumores de que vieron a Esmeralda en la posada dime tu la viste?

Si y ya veo por que se carga esa famita, esta loca esa tía!- Neflyte río a carcajadas- le hace honor a su fama! Ya veo por que todos aquí no dejan de mencionarla, aun cuando hace años que ya no trabaja en esta empresa bueno desde que le comió el mandado a esa chica, muchas de las empleadas se la tomaron contra Esmeralda como si fuese a ellas a quienes les comió el mandado, creo que fue por eso que ella y ese tal Nicolás se fueron de la empresa pero la fama se quedo y aun se le usa de referencia

Anda Neflyte que ya pareces vieja chismosa, como las verduleras esas que estaban a medio patio en la posada murmurando tonterías y empañando la Navidad con sus...pero que? Ahora por que me miras de ese modo?

Has dicho empañando Navidad? Tú que no crees en ella ahora me reprendes, bueno sin duda te desconozco¡- Jedaite se levanto confundido, no tenía idea por que le molestaba tanto esos rumores esas personas, como Esmeralda y su lengua venenosa, o las mujeres que solo murmuraban chismes tontos y no abrían los ojos a lo que se estaba celebrando, y desde que momento había comenzado a molestarle eso?, tomo su abrigo dejando al desconcertado Neflyte atrás- saldré a comer, y quizá no regrese por hoy- tomo las llaves de su auto y condujo, casi en modo automático hasta llegar a aquel lugar. Dejo su auto estacionado, su corazón latía presuroso, una calidez recorrió su cuerpo, era como si una fuerza tirara de él, camino hasta aquel banco, se sentía fatigado,

Han pasado días, Navidad fue mágica, y luego todo se congelo, pareciera un sueño fue como viajar a mi infancia, cuando nada me mortificaba, cuando no me cuestionaba nada, quiero creer! Como antes; ella ordenando la mesa, ella arrullando aquella figura, delante de ese pequeño altar con un nacimiento, los cánticos la esperanza naciendo de nuevo en mi corazón, sonrisas y abrazos, regocijo por el nacimiento del niño Dios, hace tanto que no pensaba en ello como muchos de mis compañeros en el camino hacia mi vida adulta perdí el sendero y me aleje de todo ello y ese día buscando acercarme a ella, termine encontrando de nuevo algo que había perdido, es por eso que percibía esa energía en ella, es esa fe ese brillo en sus ojos, la sonrisa en sus labios , el sentir como se desarma el muro que había construido en mi alrededor, quiero creer no por ella si no por este sentimiento que se avivo en mi al pasarme las mantas y ser yo quien arrullase ahora aquella figura, al mirar esas chispas de las luces de bengala brillar reflejadas en esos ojos...

Esos ojos que parecían estar mirándome, cuestionándome donde había estado estos años, y esa sonrisa en su rostro diciéndome " descuida, te estaba esperando ya no estarás solo" y ya no se si todo esto me lo he imaginado víctima de aquella cena, de convivir con estas personas llenas de entusiasmo de alegría y de fe, fueron sus palabras, cuando menciono que solo los niños reflejan el verdadero espíritu de la Navidad, y por que? Me lo he cuestionado varias veces y solo se me ocurre, recordar como a la mañana siguiente esa pequeña ha descendido las escaleras tomado al niño Jesús y plantado un beso en la frente dando saltos de alegría, feliz cumpleaños!

Es su cumpleaños, es lo que conmemoramos y el ha usado mi loca obsesión por ella para llevarme de nuevo hasta su camino, ella un instrumento para reavivar mi fe, no se que estoy pensando ya no concibo la realidad incluso ahora, siempre he pasado de largo he esquivado esos ojos, que me penetran hasta el alma, pero después de esa noche en esa casona es como si mis pies se guiaran solos y aquí estoy delante de ti, ya no he sido capaz de buscarla a ella ya no pude continuar lo que inicie, por que ahora en una búsqueda interna trato de comprender que fue lo que sucedió esa noche y no hay lógica...

Aquel Rubio yace de rodillas ante un bello y ornamentado sus ojos buscan respuestas ansioso, Rei Hino se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de el, ella frecuenta el templo constantemente, y esa sin duda es la primera vez que lo ve ahí, detiene sus pasos con algo de incertidumbre- me estará siguiendo? No, no lo creo, aquella noche pensé que me pretendía pero ahora solo pienso que el esta siendo amable, por supuesto noto que estaba en un apuro y quizo ayudarme- lleva sus manos al abrigo dentro del bolsillo aquellos guantes que para su sentir aún conservan el calor de aquel rubio, Rei se sonroja- después de todo volvimos a la casa y después de la cena cuando dieron las doce, fue como si la magia se hubiese perdido, de pronto se alejo de mi lado se mantuvo pensativo, y así como llego así partió.

Sale presurosa de aquel templo, su corazón pareciera estar siendo oprimido,se lleva la mano al pecho permanece inmóvil delante de los escalones, frente a ella un par de cipreses enormes le hacen sombra, el viento hace volar su negra cabellera, anhela salir corriendo pero sus pies no responden, el viento pareciera susurrarle " que es lo que mas anhelas" las palabras que su querida amiga soltase minutos atrás, y que después de que ella partiera a su cita, Rei decidiera ir al templo. Cerro los ojos, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón- lo que mas anhelo, lo que mas desea mi corazón, es...

Esta por salir de aquel templo siente una inexplicable paz, aunque no esta seguro de saber que buscaba, ni si ha recibido respuesta, justo antes de salir, observa una pizarra donde se anuncian los eventos de la próxima semana, pancartas de grupos juveniles con la palabra Únete destacando, eventos sociales y un escrito destaca entre todos ellos, comienza a leerlo con descuido, pero a medida que la lectura avanza, su rostro cambia.

Aquí el escrito...

Las respuestas que buscas no tienen lógica, son aquellas que nacen en el corazón,

de lo mas sincero, lo mas profundo y puro de nuestros corazones,

buscas la luz y no la miras

Como? Si has venido con los ojos cerrados,

Buscas amor y no lo sientes,

Como? Si has olvidado tu corazón en un rincón arrumbado

Buscas a Jesús y no lo encuentras

Como? Si te has negado a escucharlo...

Abre los ojos y tu corazón he aquí la respuesta

Jesús es la luz,

Jesús es amor,

Jesús es verdad! Jesús aquí estas!

Rei Hino

Gracias por traerle paz a mi vida, luz a mi corazón en los momentos de mayor obscuridad.

Retrocede, desconcertado, esas palabras hacen eco en el, sus pasos se interrumpen por aquella presencia, se detiene abruptamente, gira 180 grados para encontrarse con la morena, quien permanece aun con los ojos cerrados- mi deseo es...

Jedaite apenas puede creer los acontecimientos que lo han llevado hasta ahí, como si una mano misteriosa, lo hubiese conducido, paso a paso hasta encontrarse de nuevo con ella, del templo escapan los cánticos del coro que llegan leves hasta sus oídos- busca primero el reino de dios, y su justicia divina y por añadidura lo demás se te dará...

Rei siente la presencia de alguien delante de ella, abre lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la silueta borrosa, del apuesto rubio, talla sus ojos sorprendida exclama- tú, por favor dime que no escuchaste lo que yo- se lleva las manos a la cara avergonzada.

Jedaite, le toma por las manos- tranquila no se de que hablas, voy saliendo del templo, no he escuchado nada- sonríe- pero no me esperaba bueno, no creí verte aquí

Reidate/::::::::/

Así, que el rubio es amigo de tu novio, pero si serás Lita debiste decirlo antes, la pobre Rei esta toda acongojada pensando que no lo vera nunca mas, ahora mismo habrá que llamarla, que se ponga guapa, podemos armar otra cena y que Neflyte lo invite, ya quiero ver su carita, recibir el año nuevo y novio nuevo- suelta Mina mientras que hace su baile triunfal

No creo que eso sea posible, Neflyte dice que su amigo se ha ido de la oficina y no le responde, además Rei no esta en casa, y no pienso pasarme el año nuevo cocinando esta vez les toca a ustedes holgazanas!- la castaña se cruza de brazos mientras que Mina lleva sus manos a su bolso vota algunas cosas en la mesita de estar y saca triunfal una arrugada propaganda- no seas llorona, ya lo tengo solucionado cenaremos pizza!

Que tentador¡- le arrebata la propaganda- seguro todos mueren por salir de sus casas con estos espantosos fríos, solo para cenar pizza cuando bien podrían ordenarla desde la comodidad de su hogar, olvídalo yo cocino!

Reidate/

Esmeralda y yo soliamos ser buenas amigas estudiabamos en la misma secundaria pero todo cambio cuando ingresamos a la preparatoria, quedamos en grupos distintos cuando niñas ella solia defenderme de las demas me molestabanpor' que vivía en la vieja casona "embrujada" podría decirse que era mi única amiga.

en la cara de Rei se refleja algo de nostalgia- bueno para ser breve el profesor de quimica asigno los equipos de laboratorio por orden aleatorio y por supuesto Mina, Seiya , Lita, Amy y Serena estaban ahí en mi equipo ellos estaban al otro extremo del aula y de inmediato se empezarón a llevar bien yo estaba aislada e insegura pero cuando me di cuenta esa rubia de peinado alocado estaba detrás de mi, observandome curiosa y en todo el día no me la pude quitar de encima Serena.

así que fue esa chica de odangos la que inicio todo- murmuro Jedaite- la verdad al verla me parecio una niña tonta y distraida aún para su edad no es el tipo de persona que seria amiga tuya...

no digas eso, en realidad es una maravillosa persona sólo debes conocerla mejor y si, fue ella al principio pensaba que era como un chicle que se pega y ya no te puedes zafar, pero ahora no me imagino la vida sin ella

-y esto hizo que tu amiga Esmeraldas se alejara?

algo así, ella se alejo poco a poco de hecho también hizo nuevas amigas, Beryl, Galaxia y Neherenia por lo regular se iban a otras preparatorias a buscar chicos- suspiro Rei mientras daba un gran mordisco a la rebanada de pizza que sostenía en sus manos.

no te creo Beryl! la conozco es la esposa de mi amigo Zoycite, que curioso te habría conocido antes de seguir siendo amiga de esa chica, que pequeño es el mundo.

sonrio mientras asentía - quizás pero yo no sería la misma persona de ahora talvez sería un poco engreida, como sea no volví a llevarme como antes con ella hasta que supo de mi compromiso entonces creí recuperar a mi vieja amiga lamentablemente no fue así -Jedaite la interrumpe casi sin pensarlo-entonces ella se cruzó entre tu y Nicolás y tu compromiso se cancelo.

los ojos de Rei se abrieron de par en par estaba autorizada y desconcertada - y como sabes eso? - estaba confundida y molesta- bueno y si ya sabes toda la historia porque me pediste que te contará mi relación con Esmeralda- se levantó haciendo ademán de alejarse, pero el rubio alcanzó a detenerla del brazo.

por favor no te enfades- suplico- yo desconocía que tu eras la chica de quien hablaban en mi empresa, verás en la oficina Esmeralda tiene mala fama por lo sucedido con ese tal NNicolás -Rei le miró fijamente los ojos del rubio le hicieron ver que el no mentía.

esta bien te creo, pero igual me iré ya se está haciendo tarde lo pase bien gracias - Jedaite dio un vistazo rápido a su reloj el día se había ido tan pronto- esta bien sólo déjame pagar la cuenta y yo mismo te llevaré a casa -antes de que Rei pudiera negarse el ya se encontraba tomándola de la mano- insisto!

como negarse a esa encantadora sonrisa, yacían ahora afuera del local caminando en dirección a la explanada del parque que se encontraba al frente deL templo en el cual se habían encontrado, las luces de los faroles yacían ahora encendidas y se habían montado pequeños puestos en los alrededores, había algodones de azucar, juguetes de luces destellantes, hotcakes, esquites, papas a la francesa, y demás.

Jedaite se detuvo frente a uno de esos puestos, llevo sus manos al bolsillo guardando su reciente compra mientras que Rei contemplaba los hermosos juguetes de luces centellantes, había trompos que hacían sonidos y encendían a medida que giraban, hermosas diademas de princesas y hasta varitas de hadas con alas de relucientes colores - sin duda a Kousagi le encantará una de estas - se dijo mientras la pagaba, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con un sonriente Jedaite el cual le colocó encima un hermoso gorro tejido.

Rei le miró confundida, al lado del rubio había una mujer que sostenía en sus manos chalés de colores, Jedaite se encontraba ahora eligiendo entre ellos- que se supone que estas haciendo?- el rubio tomo uno de esos chales hermosamentE decorados - este es hermoso y muy abrigador me lo quedo- le extendió el chal a Rei mientras el pagaba y esta lo tomo casi automáticamente.

pontelo, se te vera bien además, no quiero que te congeles, pensaba llevarte a casa, pero sabes falta tan poco para año nuevo y no me gustaría pasarlo solo además ya estamos aquí, mira que cosas tan deliciosas venden no querrás irte a casa sin probar alguna de estas delicias que dices, pasamos año nuevo juntos?

reidate/

Ya he terminado de preparar las copas con las uvas y tú como vas Mina?- pregunta Serena mientras que Lita hace los últimos preparativos y Seiya recibe a Neflyte y Kunzite

Tonos interminables, para llegar a un mensaje previamente gravadota- feliz año nuevo y no estoy para nadie!- nada ni sus luces, exclama la rubia dándose por vencida hace. Un Lado el teléfono, Lita se acerca a esta - olvídalo no tiene caso que insistas, Neflyte tampoco pudo localizar a su amigo.

quizas me equivoque, es una pena- ya Kunzite se encuentra a su lado, le abraza con delicadeza- hay cosas que no podríamos cambiar aunque lo deseemos.

Reidate/

Eres peor que un niño pequeño no se como puedes comer tobserva antas golosestainas- exclama mientras le limpia con un pañuelo la azúcar de los labios, el rubio sonríe al notar el rubor en el rostro de la peli negra- tu no has querido ayudarme a comerlas, no puedo dejar que se desperdicie.

Rei sonríe, mientras que vuelve su rostro hacia el templo que ahora destella hermosas luces de colores, ya hay varias personas paradas frente al campanario sosteniendo velas y aun se ven algunos pequeños corriendo con sus espadas de láser destellante.

Están por sonar las campanas, le da ignorar al movil de nuevo Neflyte insistiendo, sonríe Jedaite mientras lleva su mano al bolsillo, extrae una bolsita de celofán, toma la mano de la Morena la cual se vuelve a este sorprendida- no pude conseguir uvas pero quizás esto sirva

rei observa detenidamente aquellos huevitos de chocolate, Jedaite pasa su brazo por encima del hombro de esta atrayéndola hacia el- lista para pedir tus deseos?-las campanas comienzan a sonar, la peli negra se da cuenta de que no hay suficientes dulces para ambos vuelve su mirada hacia el rubio- pero que tu no piensas pedir tus deseos, podemos compartir los dulces mitad y...

este le coloca el dedo índice en la comisura de los labios haciéndole callar y se acerca suavemente al oído de esta susurrando- descuida, yo ya he pedido mi deseo y al parecer ya se me ha cumplido- le abraza con delicadeza, mientras que Rei siente como se aceleran sus latidos estrecha aquella bolsa de celofán, las campanas siguen en su replique, el rubio se separa de esta- de prisa! Pide ahora tu deseo!

Aguarda antes dime- responde ella tímidamente - cual ha sido tu deseo, que se te concedió

Jedaite sonríe mientras que coloca ambas manos en los hombros de la Morena,- había una hermosa chica, a quien solía ver a distancia, no sabia como acercarme a ella y solo podía mirar como barría las hojas y se rodeaba de sus queridas amigas, hasta que un día resultó que la novia de mi amigo era una de esas amigas tuyas, y si podría decirse que mi deseo eres tú

La bolsa de celofán cayo al suelo, Jedaite vio como los dulces de chocolate se esparcían por el suelo- ahora como pedirás tu...-la morena se arrojó a los brazos del rubio, rodeó la nuca de este con sus manos haciéndole callar con un beso

El la rodeo con sus brazos, correspondiendo a aquel cálido y dulce beso, las campanas cesaron su replique, por fin ambos habían encontrado el amor que estaban buscando.

en el bolsillo de Rei el movil comenzó a vibrar, ambos se separaron aun sonrojados- es la treintava vez que suena será mejor que respondas o tus amigas llamaran a locatel- Rei asintió - será solo un momento

mina, no dejaba de lanzar preguntas, estaba algo alterada, puesto que Rei se había perdido la cena y hasta el abrazo de año nuevo, la voz de Rei sonaba algo distinta-ya pues después me contaras que hicieron, tengo algo de prisa y solo te respondí para que estés tranquila, por cierto solo te diré " tenías razón Mina"- y colgo

la rubia estaba que echaba chispas- me colgó! Me... Aguarda, ella dijo- lagrimas escaparon de los celestes de Mina las chicas la miraban desconcertadas,- paso algo malo, que le paso a Rei?

Mina comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras, lloraba a mares, con las manos en el rostro, Lita comenzaba a asustarse- yo tenía razon! - se levanto secando las lagrimas de sus mejillas- Mina la diosa del amor tenía razon, ya puedes dejar de buscar a Jedaite, están juntos- le dio una palmada a Neflyte que casi se atraganta puesto que aún tenía uvas en su boca

como puedes saberlo- balbuceo- y entonces por que lloras?

Solo lo se! Y lloro de emoción!

Qué manera de iniciar el año! Al lado tuyo- entrelaza sus manos a las del rubio- este es el mejor año de mi vida y lo mejor es que ahora ya no pienso sepárame de ti- respondió el

Fin

Por su atención mil gracias!

y mil gracias a las chicas de ladies Kou del FB por permitirme participar

son lo mejor!


End file.
